horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Peter Pumps Up
Perfect Peter Pumps Up is the ninteenth episode of Series 2. Synopsis When Bossy Bill turns up to make Perfect Peter's life a misery, Horrid Henry decides to step in and play big brother for real. Plot At the start, Perfect Peter, Goody-Goody Gordon, Tidy Ted and Spotless Sam are enjoying their lunch and and Peter was giving them a speech about vegetables. At that moment Bossy Bill turned up with his lunch plate and scared the Best Boys away except Peter who he wanted to talk to. Bossy Bill had somehow found out that Peter was Henry’s younger brother. Bill wanted Peter to be his friend and Peter was happy about it. Once Bill snatched his pudding and ate it. Goody-Goody Gordon and Spotless Sam saw what Bill did and they didn’t like it, they disliked Bill and they knew he would be trouble. After that Henry saw Bill trying to do something horrible to Peter and was surprised that he joined Ashton Primary. Bill then makes Peter become a chair so he can sit on him. Before Bill sat down Henry grabbed Peter away and Bill sat on the floor. Henry had a strong word with Bill by telling him not to use his brother as a seat. Everyone saw what Bill tried to do to Peter and what Henry did to Bill. After that moment, Miss Battle-Axe came into the canteen and saw that Bill was on the floor. Bill knew how to get Henry into trouble and it was by screaming. At home Henry was talking to Peter about Bossy Bill and telling him to not to listen to him. Peter told Henry that Bill wanted to be his friend but Henry knew that wasn’t the truth and said ha. The next day at school Peter and his friends are playing Giddy-Up and Bossy Bill turns up with a football making Peter play with him when he didn’t want to. Peter then tried standing up to Bill, telling him to get lost but Bill puts him in the bin. Gordon calls Henry and he gets him out. Gordon told Henry that Bill did it and he said we need to do something. The next day Henry trains Peter to be fearsome and dangerous without a lot of luck, but when Henry discovers that Peter's bunny being taken and made fun of makes him very angry and allows him to transform, Henry takes Peter's bunny to school the next day and shows it to Bill at lunchtime in the cafeteria. Bill laughs at bunny and makes fun of Peter‘s bunny in front of everyone, which made Peter furious and transform. Everyone was shocked to see Peter transform and they hid behind tables. Peter then beats up Bossy Bill in front of everyone, demanding him to give him his bunny back. Miss Oddbod came in after and saw that Bill was in a lot of pain and Peter snatched his bunny of Bill. Afterwards, Peter uses Bossy Bill as a chair and Henry tells Peter that he has impressed him, he then takes Peter’s drink and decides to be more horrid to Bill by putting milk on his hair. Henry then told Bill to never bother another boys bunny otherwise this would happen again. Bill then screamed. After this Peter and Bill have become enemies. Errors *Peter's trousers are blue (the same colour as Goody-Goody Gordon's) instead of grey when Bill stuffs him in the bin. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Missing info